


Sugary Sweet

by Alyx_Fates



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Confident Dipper, Cussing, Grinding, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugar Daddy AU, Yaoi, human!bill cipher, i don't know yet, if sex maybe BDSM, like damn, m/m - Freeform, maybe sex?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Fates/pseuds/Alyx_Fates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mabel finds out about Dipper being a Sugar Baby she tells him to quit. He does, but after four months of not having the same amount of money as before Dipper can't stand it. He was so use to being pampered, even if it took a favor or two to get it. So he secretly goes looking for a new Daddy, and boy did he find one, one that can't keep his hands off the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn’t have been more nervous in his entire life. He was on the computer and was looking through the websites he’d need to get what he wanted. His brown eyes looked over site after site until he found one that seemed right for him, taking a deep breath he clicks on the sight.

The logo pops up in big, bubbly, pink lettering, ‘SugarDaddies.com.’ The brunette was dying inside, sure this wasn’t his first time doing this, but he told Mabel he wouldn’t do it anymore after she found out, but he had been doing it for so long before she caught on and now he was so use to the lifestyle that it was hard to go back. The only reason he was so nervous was because she said if she found out about him doing it again that she was gonna take it to the Stans, and he doesn’t think he could handle that.

It took a short time to set up his account, he already knew what he wanted from a Daddy and he still had some pictures that he liked from his old account on another site, after getting those posted he browsed around for a bit and came across a few interesting men that were looking for male sugar babies. He wasn't going to get too excited though, the brunette knew searching for someone would take a while. 

Dipper put his laptop away after an hour or so of flirting with men twice his age. He knew there was an cocktail party going on tomorrow at an upscale art gallery, thanks to some friends from school, and he had decided he’d make an appearance with them before he even thought about getting back into this. It was just a bonus that there would be rich men possibly looking for a little guy or gal to tend to and he’d be damned if he didn’t look his finest, he need to go shopping, now.

Rushing to the bathroom he took a quick shower, even pulling out his makeup bag that no one but he and Mabel knew about-she found out just before she found out about him being a sugar baby. Once he deemed himself fit he hid it away again and went to get clothing other than just boxer briefs. He dressed in a plain white button-up and black skinny jeans that showed off his butt and legs with his usual sneakers. He needs to look good, you never know when you could run into a possible suitor, but still casual enough that he could slip by his family without alerting them too much.

It took a bit, but he was able to slip out of the shack without directly telling Stan or Mabel what he was up to, he didn’t have to worry about Ford because he was in the basement fooling around with some dumb invention for the company he worked for.

It took a little longer to get to the nice shop out of town that he got all of his nicer clothes from. When he went in he was hit with the smell of top dollar cologne and new clothing. Looking around there were a few other people in the place, a few already nicely dressed men and a couple tailors helping them. One seemed to catch his eye, a tall blonde man in an obnoxious yellow dress shirt who was speaking with a tailor who was messing around with a black tux jacket for him.

Dipper wasn’t the only one that seemed to notice the other, when the man turned he must have seen the brunette staring at him, because he looked over and he looked a touch shocked for a moment, but in a split second his features took on a predatory look, honey coloured eye narrowing and mouth pulling back in a wide smirk that showed off his pearly white teeth. The brunette didn’t know how to react, he seemed much too young to be in a place like this, he couldn’t possibly be older than his late twenties.

Then again who was Dipper to talk, he was only 23 and was here with his left over Sugar Daddy money to get dressed up to find a new old man to suck money from. God, with this man looking at him he couldn’t help but to blush and look away feeling bashful. He was hot. He was hot and checking out Dipper.

Clearing his throat he moved to talk with a tailor that had just finished with one of the other men and was coming up to Dipper, it was the guy that normally helped him when he came here, his name was Randy and he couldn’t he nicer.

“Hello hun! It’s been a while, what two months, what do you need?” the redhead asked.

“Hey, yeah it sure has, but-uh-I need something nice and sexy to wear for a gallery viewing tomorrow,” you smirked, Randy always made the young man feel more confident, he would always hit on him when he helped and if that wasn’t a good way to get back into his groove, he didn’t know what would.

“Oooo, of course!” he said with excitement.

Dipper could feel the honey eye of the man on him the entire time Randy helped him pick out his clothes and had them fixed to fit him better. The brunette would send the tall man short glances with flirtatious eyes and a lick of the lips once or twice and he could feel the blonde’s frustration from all the way across the room. Not to mention when Randy’s hand would brush his butt or chest in even the slightest of provocative ways his hands would clinch and his jaw would tighten in just the right way to make Dipper’s knees weak.

By the time he had gotten black pinstripe pants that were dressy enough to wear to the viewing and still make his ass look great with a slightly too tight, light blue shirt the man had started his was over. Randy cocked his eyebrow in the direction of the man and smirked then took his leave, Dipper decided to play it cool and pretend he didn’t see the man coming over and went to look at ties.

“Hello,” the blonde said when he was close enough to Dipper and ran his eyes over the brunette, up close the blond was even more handsome, with tanned skin, and honey eye rimmed with a hazel green and blue mix the other covered by an eyepatch, slim hips and waist with legs that just didn’t stop, all under a slightly wider chest that was just perfect in every way. 

“Hello to you too,” Dipper put on a little smirk and turned to the gorgeous man and let his eyes run over him a time or two, not making it subtle in the slightest that he thought the guy was hot.

“I couldn’t help but to notice you looking at me, I’m Bill Cipher,” he said with an air of confidence to him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Mason Pines, but everyone calls me Dipper,” the boy said with the same confidence and formality, he’s dealt with enough rich guys to know good manners go a long way, “May I ask what brings you over here?”

Bill smirks in a way that causes Dipper’s breath to get caught in his throat and raises a brow, “Well, like I said I couldn’t help but to see you checking me out since you came in, I just thought I’d at least get the name of the cutie that couldn’t keep his eyes off me.”

“Well I can’t say I wasn’t, you’re an attractive man, Mr. Cipher,” brown eyes looking over the man yet again, not being able to get enough of this guy’s body, and taking another step closer to him. He already had to tilt his head up to look at Bill, but at this angle he knew would his eyes look much more seductive. And he was right he could see it in the way that Bill’s eyes had that same predatory spark in them as earlier.

“Please, call me Bill,” he licked his lips, Dipper’s eyes immediately going to the motion, he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from leaning in and trying to kiss the guy then. That seemed to be just the right thing to do too, because Bill’s eye flashed to Dipper’s mouth with a certain excitement that Dipper knew all too well.

Bill moved his hand to rest on Dipper’s hip and pull him just a touch closer, “How about I take you out to dinner sometime?”

This was where Dipper had to pull away from the blonde seeming to make him confused. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think we’d be into the same things Bill,” Dipper said the name like it was the sweetest poison known to man. He turned back to the ties, hearing his name spoken so gently in Dipper’s mouth made he man visibly shiver.

“Oh, and just what is it that would give you that idea?” Bill spoke after a beat or two and a deep breath, looking on to the ties with the shorter man.

“Well, for one I don’t really do normal relationships; I’m more of an… acquired taste,” Dipper explained without giving up too much and giving the blonde a narrow eyed side glance.

“I can tell you now that I can acquire any taste it takes for a sexy thing like you,” Bill stated in all seriousness.

That genuinely made the shorter male blush and look off it took him a second before he looked back up at the man, “Well, we can talk about it over dinner then.”

Bill let an overly large smile stretch over his face, “Well then I suppose that works.”

After exchanging phone numbers and arranging when and where their date would be Bill had to leave. Dipper couldn’t have been more excited, he just got a date with the hottest man he’s ever laid eyes on. Not to mention this guy could possibly be his next Sugar Daddy, if he played his cards right.


	2. Chapter 2

The date was set up for the next Saturday. Dipper had it marked on his calendar he was so excited, but he needed to calm down and push the man away from his thoughts for a while, he had a goal to achieve tonight: flirt with as many rich guys as possible and avoid getting pummeled if they were straight.

He finally got dressed, with the blue shirt tucked into his pants the top buttons open and a loosely tied tie, a black suit jacket over, and the pinstripe pants belted atop sleek, shiny dress shoes. It was 5:00 and his friends had picked him up, all of them dressed up nicely to go to the art viewing. As it turns out the drive was much longer than the four had estimated, when they got to the cocktail party it was 6:30, at least it was more of a fashionable late then a well-now-it’s-time-to-go-and-we-just-got-here late.

Once in they all went their separate ways, each friend going to look over their favorite artists’ works and the brunette going to find the drinks and talk with the other people, specifically the men that were lingering around with no dates.

He made it through most of the night without getting beaten up for flirting and even finding a man or two who were actually interested in him. He talked and flirted, even getting caught up in actual conversations, about art or books or anything that came up with the other at the time. 

The clock was reading ten till eight when he bumped into someone and had a drink spilled on him. Reeling back with a shocked gasp he looked down at his shirt, the entire front was wet and clinging to him more than it already had been, the thin cloth becoming see-through in places where it touched skin. 

“Oh, I’m sorr-oh Dipper?!” the man started shocked.

Looking up brown eyes met a single honey eye rimmed with hazel blue-green, “Oh Bill!” Dipper smiled and brought his eyebrows together, “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Neither did I, I was dragged here by my brother, Will, I just got away from him,” he chuckled a bit, “But, let’s go get you cleaned up, shall we?” Bill offered the man his arm which Dipper took and was lead to a bathroom.

“If I may?” Bill asked as he reached to start undoing Dipper’s shirt buttons to which he nodded, saying he could. Dipper shrugged off his jacket and pulled the tie over his head just as the blonde had finished with his shirt.

Chuckling a bit as he took off his shirt to reveal the lean muscled skin underneath, “It’s almost like you planned this.”

“I would never stoop so low, Dipper,” he said, but the way he was eyeing the male’s chest with a grin begged to differ, “Cute tattoo too, a pine tree?” Bill raised his eye from the male’s pec to meet the darker ones curiously.

Dipper just nodded with a fond smile, going to the sink to rinse out his shirt, Dipper shook his head. He could feel the eye of the other behind him boring into his back in the best way possible. He decided to really give him something to look at and popped his elbows on the marble counter top and stuck his ass out on display, acting as if it were nothing.

He glanced into the mirror and saw the man licking his lips as he eyed him hungrily. Clearing his throat caused Bill’s head to snap up, he caught the man’s eye in the mirror and it held that predatory look in it yet again only stronger than before. His breath caught in his lungs and his eyes widened when they made contact. He could feel the look go straight to his groin.

“Bill?” he asked breathlessly and stood up right as the other walked over with a lidded eye to spin the brunette around. Bill’s lips clashed with Dipper’s and the brunette’s arms flew around the man’s neck, hands tangling in his blonde locks. Tanned hands lifted the smaller man to sit on the counter top behind him and Dipper’s legs wrapped around Bill’s waist without much of a thought.

A tongue ran over the brunette’s bottom lip and he moaned as he let the tongue invade his mouth. The kiss was raw lust, consisting of battling tongues, biting, and playful nips. Bill pulled away and looked over the mess that had become of the man in his arms. Dipper was panting eyes lidded and gleaming with want for the other man.

He tightened his fingers in the blonde hair and tried to pull Bill back in and whimpered when the man’s head went somewhere else, but he was only upset for a second. Bill was kissing and sucking on the flesh of Dipper’s neck. Tilting his head back, and letting his brown eyes slip shut Dipper let out another moan rocking his hips against the other’s. Bill sucked in a breath at the feeling and let out a small groan.

“Wait, wait,” Bill said pulling back just enough that their bodies weren't touching anymore this made Dipper whine, “I know my sapling I want to keep going too,” he placed a kiss on the other’s cheek, “But I would like to do this… not in a public restroom.”

Dipper blushed as he was reminded that they were, in fact, in a art gallery bathroom with several other people just on the other side of the door right behind Bill, they were lucky enough that no one had come in as of yet to see them.

“Yea, alright, I’m sorry,” Dipper said bashfully looking down. He did understand why the other wouldn’t want to do this here, but that didn’t make him want it any less and it wouldn’t be the first time for him to have done unsavory things in a public restroom. Clearing his throat after thinking of that he untangled his legs from the man and hopped off the counter once the blonde moved.

“Don’t be sorry, let’s just wait til we can talk Saturday,” Bill purred to Dipper and placed his hands on the younger man’s hips. Dipper blushed and narrowed his eyes up at the taller male, leaning up he placed a quick kiss on the corner of the man’s mouth with a playful smile. 

“Alright, whatever you say,” the young man cooed with a hint of some other meaning that didn’t go missed by the blonde. Bill had to bite his lip to keep from diving back into the man before him with a comment like that. Bill remembered his shirt, the whole reason they were even in the restroom together. “So, your shirt?” Bill asked turning the other’s attention back to the cloth in the sink.

“Oh yea,” Dipper picked it up, it was still wet though it seemed it didn’t have any stains, “It looks ok for now, but it’s drenched…”

“Hmm, I would just say go shirtless, but I think there’s a rule about that,” Bill chuckled trying to think of a way to have the other’s shirt dried out, “Hmm, how about you just wring it out, put it on for now, just long enough to get out of here and I go buy you a new one, I am the one who ruined it.” There was a glint of something in Bill’s eye, Dipper didn’t even see it as he agreed and, with a bit of trouble, got his shirt back on.

“Oh, I need to tell my friends that I’m leaving,” Dipper said to the man looking down at him.

“Of course, I need to tell my brother as well,” that honey eye scanned over the room they were in, “This may take a moment, Will left his phone at home,” Bill frowned and it was such an unsettling look in his perfect face.

“Hmmm, we can just meet up at the door if that’s okay?” the brunette commented.

“Yes, that will be fine my Sapling,” Bill said turning to leave. Dipper did the same, it took him all of two minutes to find the three friends he was with and tell them what was going on and get up to the front door. Those golden locks could be seen approaching not long after, the two men went out and Bill offered his arm, which Diper took. Following the blonde Dipper was brought to a sleek, dark gray Corvette.

Letting a low whistle out Dipper looked over the car, “This is yours?” he asked without really looking for an answer.

“ ‘Course it is kid!” Bill said with a side glance to the other, a proud smirk pulling at his lips.

The boy said no more as the passenger door was opened for him. Giving a curt nod of thanks to the man he slipped into the car with a smile.The other took long strides to get around to the driver’s side and got in.

“I suggest you buckle up, I’m known for being a speed demon,” Bill said in warning and before Dipper could get the belt fastened Bill had already sped off and threw the smaller brunette into the center console between them. Dipper yelped and slammed the belt pieces together while Bill let out a wild laugh that you wouldn’t expect from someone like him.

Looking at the man in the driver’s seat with his head half thrown back and laughing as they raced down the streets of the city of Portland, Dipper admired the perfectness that was known as Bill Cipher. He felt it first in his stomach; the butterflies, next was the blush bloomed on his cheeks and ears, third and lastly, his heart fluttered.

Dipper could have died right then and had no problems, rule number one: Don’t get attached to your Daddy. Everyone knew that, but Bill wasn’t even his Sugar Daddy, he didn’t even know if the man would want to be that. Dipper was attracted to the man next to him that was for sure, but that was suppose to stop at physical attraction, Dipper couldn’t get emotionally attached in case Bill decided that he didn’t want Dipper as a baby anymore, or if at all.

“Like what you see?” Bill asked Dipper sending him a sly glance and knocking him from his internal battle. Dipper chuckled and raised his brow and pulled a small, sassy smirk, “You could say that, I mean look out there the city lights look beautiful.”

Dipper’s comment took Bill for a loop and he looked out the window and yes, the city did indeed look lovely in the night time, with the tall and short building alike lit up with people working late and just the absolute last bit of pink sunlight tinting everything ever so slightly. 

“Yes it is pretty out right now,” the blonde said with a soft smile looking back to the road before them, “so where would you like to go to get your new shirt?”

“I’m okay with wherever you’d like,” Dipper replied still looking over the man driving. The city was nice, but Bill was breathtaking to the male. Even with the eye-patch he was wearing, it fit him well, blonde hair with tanned skin, golden eye with long, black lashes that touched his cheek, not too thick of lips and straight nose, all on a thin face with a strong jaw. His arms were just enough muscle to not be thin and wider chest that thinned into slender hips, and he had leg, he had enough leg to spare those also with just enough perfectly toned muscles.

His heart fluttered when he heard the other speak his name, “Yes?” he asked breathlessly.

“We’re here,” Bill chuckled out with lidded eyes and a perfect and gentle smile.

Dipper just nodded as Bill got out and he followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! So I'm super sorry about this.. I've had it done for a while and it's also super short, like a page and a half short.. But don't worry the next chapter should be out soon and be muuuuuuuch longer! Just know that I do have school, so it does make my writing schedule a little weird, also I will be getting a minor surgery like next week. Soo, I'll have almost two whole weeks to just sit around! I'll try to get a lot done then. 
> 
> Okay, sorry its so short, ENJOY!!!!!!

Dipper got his new shirt and somehow the two also got the idea to go to the beach so Bill also went and got them trunks to wear. About 90 minutes later they were relaxing in the sand under a sky of stars and the smell of ocean salt surrounding them.

“Hey, Dipper,” Bill started not looking at the other, eyes trained on the sky with a comfortable smile on his face.

“Hmm?” Dipper hummed in reply following the other’s lead of keeping his eyes on the sky.

The blond lolled his head to the side looking to the paler male, “What did you mean the other day, you know in the tailor’s, when you said we probably aren’t into the same things?”

This was not a question Dipper was expecting, he sat up, expression turning worried. On one hand Dipper could tell Bill and everything could go right along with plan for him and it all be okay. On the other hand he could mention it and lose the closest thing he’s had to a normal relationship since high school. Which is saying alot since the two have only known each other for two days.

Dipper’s face turned flush in thought and Bill sat up watching him, “C’mon you can’t back out now, you were gonna tell me Saturday on our date anyway, so why not go ahead and give me something to think about till then?”

Bill… was right. Dipper nodded and looked out onto the dark waves that the two played in just a bit ago and took a breath, “Well… Okay firstly, I understand if you want to cancel our date after I tell you this, alright.” Dipper looked over to Bill with worry in his chocolate eyes.

“Heh, don’t say that, based on tonight, I don’t think I’d really want to cancel for anything,” a confident smile gracing the blond’s lips.

Nodding lightly and looking off a bit Dipper continued, “Just know this is up to you and you can say no, also know I don’t normally beat around the bush like this, I’m usually a pretty straight forward guy, and I’m starting to ramble so….” Dipper trailed off to take another breath to steel his nerves, he was going to do his, wow he’s never been this on edge before.

“Well, I’m a sugar baby, and am currently looking for a, uh.. Sugar Daddy.. and I would really like for you to be said Sugar Daddy…” Dipper trailed off to let that sink in for Bill.

Bill was quiet for quite some time and Dipper’s worry only grew as the time went on and after a good three minutes Dipper got up accepting rejection with a nod, “Yea, I get it,” he said with a sad smile, “I’ll mail you a check or something for the trunks and shirt, I had fun tonight, I’ll go call a cab…” Dipper’s brows were drawn together as he focused on not tearing up, he was really hoping that Bill might want to do this.

“Wait, wow, give a guy a few minutes to let that sink in,” Bill said with a sort of laugh in his voice and motioned for Dipper to sit back down, which he did, “So, like, in all honesty I was expecting for you to say you were into like BDSM or something, but I wasn’t expecting this branch of it for some reason,” Bill chuckled a bit and looked up at Dipper with a confused smile and met worried brown eyes.

“Well I guess that’s a sort of relief,” Dipper said unsure if it really was.

“Yea, well, since we’re being honest, I guess I should come out with it too,” Bill’s eyes narrowed a bit and a sly smirk graced his lips, “I’m quite into S and M, so if you can handle that then.. sure I’ll be your Sugar Daddy,” Bill purred moving closer to the brunette.

Dipper let out a curt laugh and leaned into the other a bit, “Just try and ease me into that, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course my Little Pine Tree,” He purred, “So are there any rules that I need to know about this stuff, this isn’t really my expertease.” Bill’s face seemed to relax a bit from his flirtatious expression, showing that he was being truthful. 

“How about I get something put together and we talk about it over dinner Saturday, on our date, and just enjoy the rest of the night,” Dipper suggested to which Bill agreed. The rest of their unofficial first date went great.


End file.
